Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Über das Spiel Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ist das wohl beliebteste Spiel der GTA'''-'Serie. Das Spiel umfasst sehr viele Missionen, bzw. Nebenmissionen, usw. Erschienen ist es für den PC, die Xbox und die PlayStation 2. Wenn ihr Tipps habt, tragt sie bitte weiter unten bei den jeweiligen Feldern ein. Missionen Lure *'Auftraggeber: Wu Zi Mu''' *'Belohnung: 8000 Dollar und Respekt +' *Wenn ihr auf dem Land seit, braucht ihr unbedingt eine Maschinenpistole, mit der ihr ein Drive-By ausführen könnt, das ist die wichtigste Voraussetzung. Lasst euch von den Motorradfahrern einholen und schießt sie per Drive-By vom Motorrad. Die Mission wird nicht fehlschlagen, aber da die Fahrer tot sind, könnt ihr in aller Ruhe den Geländekurs zu Ende fahren und müsst euch nicht beeilen bzw. vor Gegnern hüten. Reuniting the Families *'Auftraggeber: Sean "Sweet" Johnson' *'Belohnung: Respekt +' *Holt euch kräftig Munition bevor Ihr in das Jefferson-Motel stürmt. Ausserdem kann es nicht Schaden, die Krankenwagenmissionen vor dieser Mission absolviert zu haben. Sobald Ihr drin seid, braucht Ihr euch nur durchzukämpfen. Wenn Ihr jedoch merkt, dass euer Lebensbalken sinkt, lauft Ihr zurück zum Eingang. Unter der Treppe steht ein Sprunk-Automat. Dort könnt Ihr euer Leben für 1 $ auffrischen. Falls euer Leben bedrohlich am Ende ist, müsst Ihr wahrscheinlich 2 $ ausgeben. Air Raid *'Auftraggeber: Zero' *'Belohnung: 3000 Dollar' *Diese Mission hat's richtig in sich: Du musst drei Minuten lang Zeros Sender vor Berkleys RC Barons beschützen - und das mit einer Minigun. Die Flieger kommen aus Norden, Osten, Süden und Westen und haben alle Bomben an Bord, die sich abwerfen werden, sobald sie in der Nähe der Sender sind. Schieße also zuerst die ab, die am nähesten dran sind. Flugzeuge, die ihre Bomben schon abgeworfen haben, lässt du in Ruhe. Konzentriere dich viel mehr auf Flugmaschinen, die noch Sprengstoff geladen haben. Pass auf, dass Zero im Kugelhagel nicht umkommt. Der Balken oben rechts unter dem HUD gibt an, inwiefern die Sender noch in Takt sind (lass den Balken niemals auf Null laufen). Wenn die Mission ganz dumm verläuft, trifft ein herabstürzender Baron Zero und die Mission ist verloren. *Die Cheater: Cheater aktivieren den Cheat "langsamere Bewegungen" so ist es bisschen einfacher, die Flugzeuge zu erschießen. *Ansonsten können Cheater auch den Cheat "Alle Fahrzeuge in der Umgebung zerstören" eingeben. Badlands *'Auftraggeber: C.R.A.S.H.' *'Belohnung: Keine' *Folgendes: Holt euch Schutzweste + Munition bevor Ihr losgeht. Ausserdem solltet Ihr versuchen einfach den Zeugen zu töten und dann sofort zu flüchten, denn die FBI-Männer sind nicht gut drauf. *Falls Ihr einen schnellen Wagen habt, nehmt lieber den als ein Motorrad. Wenn Ihr in einem Wagen seid, kann man euch nicht so leicht verletzen. Andere Tipps *Falls ihr das Mutterschiff von The Truth wollt, arbeitet euch bis zur Mission ''Riot ''vor. Dort könnt Ihr euch das Mutterschiff schnell klauen. Es verschwindet bei manchen Versionen jedoch kurz nach dem klauen wieder. Also müsst Ihr eigentlich nur Glück haben. *Ihr wollt unendlich Munition haben, ohne Cheats und ohne 100%? Geht! Und zwar so: Geht zu einem Ammu-Nation, der einen Schießstand besitzt. Ihr braucht eine 9mm mit Schalldämpfer, eine abgesägte Schrotflinte, eine SMG oder eine M4. Betretet den Schießstand, doch bevor ihr die erste Szene seht, verlasst ihn wieder. Nun hat sich die Munition der besagten Waffen verdoppelt. Macht das so lange, bis ihr unendlich Munition habt. Das ist für einige Missionen sehr nützlich. *Mit dem oben genannten Tipp kann man auch für die AK 47 oder die Schrotflinte unendlich Munition bekommen. Wenn ihr die M4 mit unendlich Munition habt, tauscht sie einfach gegen eine AK, die ein Gegner besaß. Jetzt wird die AK getauscht und hat unendlich Munition. *Falls Ihr keine Lust habt, ständig von klauenden Leuten usw. geschlagen zu werden, dann treibt euch während der letzten Missionen in Los Santos (nach Las Venturas) so selten wie möglich dort herum. Am besten seit Ihr nur da, um Missionen zu erledigen. Ansonsten wird eure Krankenhaus-Rate ziemlich hoch werden... *Ihr wollt gleich viel Geld haben, wenn ihr am Anfang in Los Santos seid, aber habt keine Lust zu Cheaten? Einfache Lösung: Fahrt zu der Tankstelle in Idlewood und steigt in das Zuhälter-Fahrzeug dort. Mit den Zuhältermissionen lässt sich am Anfang viel Geld machen, man benötigt sie für 100% und sie sind am einfachsten. *Eine andere Möglichkeit, schon beim Spielstart an größere Summen Geld zu kommen, ist die Los Santos-Kuriermission: Im Südosten der großen Straße, in der sich auch der Ammu-Nation befindet, in der Straße, die zum Polizeirevier führt, befindet sich der Roboi's Food Mart. Vor diesem steht ein BMX-Rad. Steigt ihr auf dieses, wird automatisch eine Kurier-Mission gestartet, bei deren Absolvierung durchschnittlich um die 20.000 Dollar herausspringen. *Ihr denkt, man muss alle Taximissionen am Stück absolvieren und habt deshalb keine Lust, sie zu machen? Kann ich verstehen! Aber Ihr könnt zwischendurch was anderes machen, die absolvierten Missionen werden automatisch gespeichert. *Krankenwagenmissionen machen keinen Spaß - in der Großstadt! Macht sie einfach in Angel Pine. Warum? Angel Pine hat ein Krankenhaus und ist relativ klein. Die Patienten dort stehen sich quasi auf den Füßen rum. So habt ihr die Missionen bis Level 12 in ungefähr einer halben Stunde abgeschlossen, einen weiteren Teil der 100% geschafft und euren Lebensbalken erweitert. *Der beliebten SWAT-Transporter, der mit Wasser schießen kann, ist schon fast legendär. Man kann ihn nur einmal bekommen. Wenn man ihn während der Mission "End of the Line" in seiner Garage parkt und sich umbringt, hat man den Transporter sicher. Außerdem: Egal, was behauptet wird - man kann ihn im normalen Spielverlauf nicht vor oder nach der Mission vorfinden! *Die Bürgerwehrmission ist am leichtesten mit den Rhino-Panzer absolvierbar. Wenn ihr mit der geringen Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Rhino hadert, könnt ihr den Geschützturm entgegen der Fahrtrichtung drehen und feuern. Der Panzer erhält dadurch einen merklichen Geschwindigkeitsschub. Siehe auch *Spielebewertung: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Tipps & Tricks Kategorie:GTA SA FAN Kategorie:TheTruth95 Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto-Serie Kategorie:LanceVanceDance